


不再年少

by Issas



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk(as always lmao), M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, fluff if you squint, noel gallagher's high-flying midlife crisis, this was SUPPOSED to be hatesex but... it didnt end up that way
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 现在我可以恨你了你恨我也不再有关系但我们都深知内心深处情不知所起 那感觉如此美好2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we'll never be those kids again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548628) by [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel). 



> 【作者的话】 _妈呀_ 我tm可总算写完这篇了！！！  
> 这篇文的灵感我在今年早些时候Twitter上那事之后就一直很想写，但我直到大概五月份才真正开始动笔，当时我写了一点点然后就撂一边了，直到前不久才决定继续填坑。跟我大部分文一样，上周我基本上一口气肝完了快百分之八十，累得一匹233但是当时我三次还有点烦心事，所以写文也算是一个挺好的、而且我迫切需要的能转移注意力的放松渠道啦。  
> 我真的 _真的_ 希望 _有人_ 能喜欢这篇文，我挺喜欢这个脑洞的，但是我反反复复读了N多遍改了N多次，真的令人窒息...  
> （怕大家看不懂所以补一句，斜体的内容是回忆部分）  
> 最后，这篇文中间有些情节可能读着有点令人迷惑，但是到结尾就都交代清楚了，望轻喷！  
> 题目和文里的歌词来源于Frank Ocean的《Ivy》，一首超赞的歌，而且是不是很适合咖喱格！  
> 好啦ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶ з阅读愉快呦

_我恨他。我他妈的恨死他了。或许比以往任何时候都要恨他。_

（即使是在某个周六晚上的11点正匆匆地走在海格特的一条街上时，Noel内心仍坚信着这一点。）

甚至在查询地址前就能感受到Liam散发出的能量，这令Noel感到无比反感。不是那种该死的嬉皮士的方式，而是——妈的，就是 _他本身_ 。

（谁他妈都不会理解的。）

这只是另一个去恨那个傻逼的原因，恨他搅乱了Noel脑子里——他的胃里、嘴里——的一切。他只是，他只是——不知该怎样去体会这一切。

车道上没停着车，所以他太太肯定已经出去了。 _听天由命吧_ ，Noel需要和他单独见面。

（他不会费心去想这是为什么。）

前厅的窗户里透出一抹暖黄的灯光，Noel也能看到墙壁上反射出的电视的光线。在阻止自己、改变主意之前，他已毅然径直走向了门口，深吸一口气。没有按门铃或是敲门，他伸出拳头哐哐砸着门，像个来搜查的警察之类的。

他想让Liam在看见自己哥哥的脸之前就被吓得屁滚尿流。

（他想看看Liam到现在依旧到底有多他妈怕自己。）

“谁他妈的——”

Liam猛地打开了门，然后差点摔了一跤，直直摔倒在自己的门廊上。 _可怜的蠢货，过了这么久见到我之后依旧这么他妈惊奇_ 。但这一切都在Noel的意料之中，他并不感到惊讶。他十分确定这些日子以来他弟弟肯定一直像个战争中苦等丈夫作战归来的娘们一样等着，可能还做了什么他妈的春梦，梦见在自己打开门后发现 _他_ 就站在门外。

年长的男人上下打量了Liam片刻。他比上次他们面对面站着的时候瘦了点，同样也健康了一些。因为在世界各地飞来飞去，他晒黑了一点；他留了自从1996年后就没再在他脸上出现过的那种邋里邋遢的络腮胡，胡须蔓延到下巴上的部位显现出胡渣的青黑色。 _老天，他他妈是从什么时候变得成熟了的？_

依据这几个月来看到的Liam的照片，老实说Noel想象着他弟弟应该穿着他其中一件——或许是橄榄绿的那件——海军夹克。但现在，舒舒服服地待在家里，就如他所希望的那样，轻松得宛如一场该死的声波爆炸，他穿着的是一件合身的T恤——当然还是海军的。Liam下半身套着一条灰色的运动裤，那个逼上次穿 _这种_ 衣服是在什么时候来着，Noel想道。Liam赤着脚，而且还是要比他高上两英寸，就像过去的三十年一直以来的那样，不过就现在看来他看上去肯定没比他高那么多。

（他几乎忘记了Liam早已不是那个十六岁的少年了，而且他们俩也没在妈妈的房子里。他甚至几乎都快忘了自己来这里原本是为了什么。）

Liam抢先一步开口了。“Noel...天呐，伙计，你怎么...”他向前跨了一步，而且竟然还他妈的在发着抖。于是Noel也重复了他方才的行为——向前跨了一步，微微带着点笑容，朝他伸开双臂好像要给他来一个拥抱似的，而Liam看上去激动不已又有些不可置信，似乎只要他伸出手去触碰，或许就会发现面前其实空空如也——Noel只不过是一抹烟雾，一个虚幻的鬼魂，一个稍纵即逝的幻觉罢了。

所以下一秒，在自己还有机会这么干的时候，Noel硬下心来狠狠地一拳砸在他弟弟那张该死的脸上。

Liam踉踉跄跄地后退几步，背朝下跌倒在了门厅的地板上，大喊着 _什么他妈鬼，你个该死的傻逼_ ，与此同时Noel进了门，把门在身后“砰”地一声关上，确保它也已经锁上了。他们会他妈需要一些私人空间的。

（不——不是那样的。 _我以我的生命发誓_ 。这场景有些过于熟悉了，Noel心想。但事情不再会跟之前那样了。他才不是为了那个来的。 _不是那个，不是那个，不是那个。从不是为了那个，也不再会是为了那个了。_ ）

 

_  
“永远都别忘了把门锁上。”Noel对Liam低声道。_

_那是1995年。一些舞台技术人员差点撞见他俩在更衣室里打啵儿。_

_当时Noel正把他顶在墙上，准备在每个人都能看见的部位给Liam来上一个绝妙的青色吻痕，手掌紧紧捂着他那张该死的呻吟不停的嘴巴——谢天谢地他们没待在门一开就能直接被看得一清二楚的位置，要不然麻烦就大了。_

_最近这种事发生得太频繁了。_

_（不知怎么，在回到以前他们身无分文、被困在那个小城市里无处可逃的时候，他们做这些事情就要容易得多，不晓得是什么缘故。）_

_但Liam不在乎。他从来就没有在乎过。他说不准还会叫一个剧组拍下他们做爱的视频，然后当成MV发布出来，说不准会在他们录制新单曲吉他部分的时候给Noel吹箫。他说不准还会当着数万人的面在舞台上解开他哥哥的裤子给他撸上一发——只要Noel愿意在整个世界都在看着他们的时候开口，说一句他爱他。_

 

“又见面了， _亲爱的_ 。”在Liam挣扎着爬起来时，Noel从唇缝里挤出了这句话。

“你他妈是疯了还是怎——”

他还没来得及说完这句话，胸口就又被Noel结结实实地推了一下，再次倒在了地面上。他的脑袋堪堪地错开了咖啡桌的边缘，在看见自己的哥哥冲他得意洋洋地一笑时，Liam畏缩了一下。

“呦，最近怎么样？”说着话的时候Noel走近了他，将自己穿着运动鞋的脚轻轻踩在了Liam身上，脚趾刚好位于他肋骨下方的位置。他并不打算干什么，并不完全打算——但主唱确实想要挣扎着站起来——那这样的话，他就得做点什么了不是吗？

Noel脚上加大了力道，几乎将Liam肺中的空气悉数挤出去；Liam又一次咳嗽着倒回了地毯上。Noel的脚随着他的动作向下，依旧压在他的胸口。

Liam抬头怒视着他。“你他妈到底为什么要这么干？”

“我以为你还想再见到我呢。难道我说错了吗？”

“你为什么要这么 _干_ ？臭傻逼！”

“你他妈应该早就知道为什么了。”Noel移开了自己的脚，稍稍俯下身去在他面前跪下—— _当然_ ，距离并没有近到两人的腿能互相接触——然后警告性地将一只手放在了刚才脚踩过的位置。“你他妈确实蠢得够呛，但咱俩也都知道你还没有蠢到 _那种_ 程度。”说话的时候他的唾液溅在了Liam脸上；Liam现在已经在他妈的 _发抖_ 了。

“滚蛋。”

“你 _确实_ 是知道的，难道不是吗？”

“我说了 _滚蛋_ 。”

“你知道吧，当你在谈论我的时候——或者在推特上发关于我的东西的时候，管他呢——可真他妈的精彩啊，虽然也挺他妈烦人，但这跟我预想的一模一样。从我走人的那一天开始我就知道你永远也不会对我闭上嘴巴，因为你一直都他妈的对我如此着迷，永远都围着我转来转去，试图偷窥我的一举一动——从你生下来学会叫我名字的那一刻开始。”

他停下来短暂地喘了口气，给了Liam一个绝佳的时机插嘴。“我向上帝发誓，我他妈的要杀了你——快他妈让我起来——”

“还是在那 _之前_ ？是他妈的在医院的时候吗？在你睁开眼睛看见咱妈之后——你第二个看见的人是不是 _我_ ？”

“你疯了，你 _他妈_ 在瞎逼逼什么？！”

在那个时候，Noel确实停了下来；从他开口说话的那一刻起，他就已经完完全全偏离了自己的初衷。

 

_  
If I could see through walls_

_假如我的视线能洞穿心墙_

_I could see you’re faking_

_我就能看清你是在伪装_

_If you could see my thoughts_

_假如你拥有读心的能力_

_You would see our faces_

_你就能看到我们的脸紧贴在一起_

 

Liam没有动换，在极其短暂的那一瞬间Noel可以发誓他就像在看着一面镜子一样，这使他吓了一跳。尽管如此，他还是以最快速度调整好了自己的情绪，在自己又一次失去理智之前尽快把那些话都说出口。

“听着，你就——想他妈怎么说我都行——目前我十分肯定你知道我他妈并不能做出什么实际行动去阻止你，但别他妈的从你那张愚蠢的破嘴里说出来我妻子的名字，还有我孩子们的。你应该知道他们现在都他妈在鄙视你了。你都没 _见过_ Sonny，他就已经开始恨你了。”

“你个混蛋，他出生的时候我打过电话了！是 _你_ 他妈的——”

“哦，不。是 _你_ 搞砸了一切，Liam。你 _本来_ 可能有机会的，你知道——你本可能成为他你应该当的那个叔叔，但你知道Donovan现在已经根本都不记得你了吗？”

“Noel——”

“你知道他现在怎么看你吗？他现在慢慢长大了，大到已经能听到那些从你嘴里吐出来的卑鄙的屁话。”

“那些话不是在说你的小孩们， _从来不是_ 关于他们——”

“所有人，他妈的 _所有人_ 都知道你已经不顾一切了。这让你有什么感觉？”

 

“不顾一切！我才他妈没有 _不顾一切_ ，你个该死的——该死的混账——”

Noel情不自禁地俯身靠近Liam张开的唇瓣，几乎近到对着他的嘴直接耳语：“我要你他妈向我保证，保证你不会再说关于他们一个字，再也不会。我还要你——要你 _求_ 我相信你他妈说的是实话。”

Liam的呼吸陡然加快。“你他妈的——”

“嗯-嗯，”Noel摇了摇头，看到了近处Liam的嘴唇因自己的行为而微微抽搐了一下。“我要你以你他妈的 _生命_ 发誓，你现在已经做得有点过了。”他感觉自己正在失去控制——或许他根本就未曾有过。他用手揪住了Liam略显蓬乱的头发，手指插进发丝抠到了他的头皮，猛地将他的脑袋向后扯去。Liam的下巴随着他粗暴的动作不由得昂了起来，终止了与自己兄长的眼神接触。这令Noel的手微微颤抖起来。

_我想可能是因为我早已忘记了看到他的眼睛在望着除我以外的东西究竟会使我感到多么愤怒。_

主唱看不到Noel，但 _老天_ ，Noel还他妈的能看见 _他_ 。那张脸令他回想起了太多美好的回忆——同样也有糟糕的回忆，那些他希望着Liam从未出生的夜晚。但上天将他们两个安排 _在一起_ 有着自己的原因，永远都有着恰当的理由，无论Noel有多么痛恨去承认这一点。而现在，那个理由就正躺在他的身下，微微颤抖的细小呼吸从他张开的嘴巴里呼出来，他的身体还在他妈的散发出热量。

_我猜只需要花上可悲的几分钟去接近那个天然的诱惑，我就会再次受到蛊惑般地凑到他身边去。_

因此他打破了沉默。

“这样行不行，你他妈的再也不会谈论我的家人——或者跟他们说话，而我会...我会给你...我会给你你想要的。”Noel再也无法控制自己了。他放低了自己的臀部，直到它蹭上了Liam的。

Liam呜咽得像只他妈的被踢了一脚的小狗。

_“我也是你的家人...”_

_我猜我他妈从来就没有真正在乎过。_

“我知道你想要，Liam，我他妈也会给你的。你他妈只需要向我保证。”

“行吧，我保证，只要——只要你他妈——”

这就够了。Noel猛地低下头去，牙齿触碰着Liam的嘴唇，尽可能快速地将他们的舌头纠缠在一起。主唱的口腔里十分温暖，而且对于Noel来说有些过于熟悉了。Noel很清楚他在焦虑的时候会无意识地咬着嘴里的哪个地方，很清楚他每一颗牙齿的形状。Liam的呻吟撞进他的嘴里，这令Noel感觉到一种巨大的胜利，一种该死的 _控制力_ 。

离开那张温暖的嘴唇令人感觉糟透了，但Noel强迫着自己分开了两人的嘴唇。“你要把你自己交给我。”这不是一个问句。

Liam的身体战栗起来；Noel几乎能听到他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动着。

“说‘好’。”

“ _好_ 。”Liam哽咽着回答。实际上他并不需要哪怕一丁点儿的劝说，他完全清楚自己想要什么。

而且也刚好很清楚怎样去得到自己想要的。

（或许这一次他妈的花了九年时间——但不管怎样，这个狡猾的小混球最后 _还是_ 想明白了。）

“跟我保证你以后会规规矩矩的。”Noel伸出双手握住了年轻一点的男人的手腕。Liam一如既往地稍稍挡回去，而且就像他哥哥想让他做的那样，他抬高了自己的臀部。

“告诉我你爱我。”他低声道。

“不。”他饱满的下唇被Noel用牙齿扯住，“你没资格要求我做什么。”

 

_  
Liam在八岁的时候得到了他人生中的第一个乌眼青。他皱着眉头从学校回到家里，坐在Noel的床上眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看。_

_（Noel是在六岁的时候收获了他的第一个乌眼青。不是学校里的小孩打的他。）_

_“当时是谁先挑事儿的？”_

_“是他。”_

_“你确定？”_

_男孩对此嗤之以鼻。“行吧，差不多算是吧。谁叫他先——他先犯蠢的！他先他妈的犯傻！”_

_他其实不应该骂人的，他们的妈妈会因此责骂他们，但Noel并没有告诉他让他别再骂了。“看样子你卷入了自己处理不好的麻烦事儿。你得学着回避麻烦。”_

_“你根本没资格教训我，好像你没打架似的，你也打过！”_

_“随你的便吧。”Noel翻了翻眼睛。“那就别听我的。这是你自己的选择。”他想站起身来，却感觉到有人抓住了他的衣袖。他转过身去，看到Liam仰头盯着自己，未受伤的湛蓝的右眼睁得大大的，嘴唇微颤。_

_“Noel。”_

_“怎么？难道你要哭了吗？得了吧，你早就不是什么小婴儿了。”_

_“我才不是！”_

_“那你哭什么？是很疼吗？”Noel很清楚他不由自主地关心着自己的弟弟——他怎么可能会不去关心他。_

_“不疼。”Liam的嘴唇依旧微微颤抖着，但他挺起了下巴，做出一副坚强的样子。_

_“我不信你。”_

_“不疼，不疼，不疼——”_

_“那就闭上嘴吧！”他试图将手臂从Liam紧紧攥着的手中挣脱出来，但是失败了，或许是因为如果他真这么做了的话，就可能会扯坏妈妈今年冬天给他织的那件套衫。又或许——或许他是在乎Liam的感受的，尽管他假装自己并不在乎。_

_“你个混蛋！”Liam也不应该骂这句的。_

_“别他妈烦我，难道你还想要第二个乌眼青吗？”_

_于是Liam放开了他；他呜咽着将双腿蜷缩在了胸前，仍然试图做出一副怒气冲冲的样子，但是失败了。他看上去快要哭了，没受伤的那只蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，另一只眼睛是青黑色，肿得只剩下一条缝，他看起来就像是被恐惧充满的可怜的小小一团。_

_Noel立刻就开始后悔自己刚才说了那句话——即使他并没在开玩笑。他重新坐回了床上，Liam随着他的靠近瑟缩了一下，在Noel的双臂搂上他的上半身时整个身体都变得僵硬起来。_

_“别这样老弟...你知道我不是故意的。”他撒了谎。_

_他的弟弟扭动着身体，试图用胳膊肘和膝盖把Noel顶回去，但在徒劳地尝试了十秒钟后就顺从地任由自己被搂在怀里，将脑袋扎进Noel的胸口哭起来。_

_“我恨你，”他抽噎道，“我恨你。”_

_Noel无语凝噎，不知该怎样回答，所以干脆保持了沉默。他任由Liam把鼻涕蹭在自己身上那件套衫扎人的布料上，尽管心里恶心得想把他推开，但那样只会进一步激怒他，好使他最后可能会干出什么愚蠢至极的事情——比如说告诉妈妈_ Noel _才是那个照着他脸上揍了一拳的人。_

_“你爱我吗？”Liam的呼吸随着哽咽不受控制般地一抽一抽，细小的嗓音破碎而颤抖。_

_Noel再一次地不知该怎样回答。他试图用手去抚摸那孩子的后背，但Liam挣扎着摆脱了他的手。他双手紧紧攥着Noel的套衫前襟，恳求地望向他。_

_“Noel！你——你爱我吗？”_

_“别说了。”Noel简短地咕哝了一句。他痛恨说出那些Liam早已清楚的自己对他的感情。更何况他的哥哥还待在他身边安慰——好吧，试图去安慰——他，这小子已经够幸运的了。_

_“不！告诉我你爱我！”_

_然后Noel站起身来，尽管Liam的手依旧孤注一掷地死死攥着他的衣袖。他又哭了起来，断断续续地抽噎着。Noel粗暴地从Liam手中抽出胳膊，离开了房间。_

_“告诉我你爱我！”Liam歇斯底里般地尖叫起来，“Noel！你这个蠢货！告诉我你爱我！”_

_在Noel已经到达楼梯底部时Liam从后面跌跌撞撞地追上来，用他那双过于弱小所以还无法给人造成任何伤害的拳头捶打着Noel的身体。他还需要好几年的时间才会强壮到能用拳头真正伤害到Noel。_

_“告诉我你爱我。”Liam呜咽出声。Noel不会回头看他的，他也做不到这样——他不忍回头去看到自己的弟弟此刻看起来究竟有多么受伤与凄惨。_

_Noel将大门在自己身后“砰”地一声甩上。不知不觉间他已走到了离家两个街区远的地方，同时发觉自己的袖子已经被扯得松松垮垮。_

 

“你说过你会给我我想要的。”

吉他手尖刻地大笑起来。“我 _知道_ 你想要什么，比你自己要更清楚...永远都他妈比你自己清楚。”

“你 _一点儿_ 都不了解我——”

“噢，闭嘴吧。过去十年以来我都能看到你那些满得快要滴出来的欲望。”Noel向后靠了靠，蹭着他弟弟的一侧脸颊，让他短暂地感受到了他极度渴望着的那种情感。然后他降低了自己的音量，粗声粗气地低语：“你摸过自己多少次，Liam？你有多少次在想象着摸你的人是 _我_ ？”

“别他妈问这种问题了，你个混蛋。我想吻你。”Liam用手肘撑起了自己的身体。“就，妈的——现在别他妈停下来。”

“躺回去。”Noel试图把他推回原来的位置，但显然主唱并不肯乖乖就范。“你他妈听见我说的了吗？我说躺回——”

“ _不_ 。”Liam吼道。他猛地跳起来将Noel从自己身上推了下去，使Noel背朝下摔倒在地。Noel不得不承认他对此感到有些出乎意料。

_想象一下——他从未想过Liam再次变得难以捉摸的行为竟然会使自己感到如此满意。_

“噢？”

Liam膝盖撑着地站起身来，摇摇晃晃地走向自己的兄长。“行， _噢_ 。傻逼。操他妈的臭傻逼。”他居高临下地俯视着Noel，牙齿磨得咯咯作响。“我不会当你的 _婊子_ 的。他妈的门儿都没有。”

“傻小子，你 _一直_ 都是，直到你死的那天为止。”

一只手扯着Noel的头发，另一只手揪着他衬衫的前襟，Liam爬到了Noel身体的上方。“你 _错了_ 。”

“我从没错过。你个婊子。”

 

_  
“我不喜欢她的名字出现在那儿。”_

_Noel用指甲刮着Liam大臂上的文身，一边凑近他的耳朵低声道。现在，他们两个同样都赤身裸体，下半身同样都硬着，同样都喝醉了，也同样都在前不久新婚。_

_“是吗？噢，我他妈还不喜欢你结婚呢，但你最后还不是照样结了？”_

_Noel并没想明白这种行为中所蕴含的虚伪，而且也并不打算上钩。“你知道你不应该在喝醉了之后文身吗？所有这么干的人到最后都后悔了。”_

_“我可没后悔。”Liam嘲笑道。这是句谎话，他们彼此都心知肚明。_

_“或许我会_ 让 _你感到后悔。”_

_“你他妈想干嘛？”_

_“嗯，首先，我会吸你的屌，比她任何一次的活儿都要好。”他边说边拽下了Liam的裤子，坐起身来，开始慢悠悠地爱抚起他的身体。_

_Liam呼吸一滞，情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇。“是吗。”_

_“没错。然后...”Noel俯下身子，呼吸喷洒在Liam的阴茎上，使他的身体战栗起来。“然后我会像操一个婊子一样地操你。”他猛地将头部含进了嘴里，方才的话语和行为使Liam唇间溢出一丝介于怒斥和呻吟之间的声音。_

_“我才不是你的婊子！”他咬牙切齿道。_

_“等你手脚并用跪在我面前，喊着我的名字求我继续的时候再他妈跟我说这个吧。”_

_“操。”Liam呻吟了一声，放弃了顶嘴，因为Noel的脑袋正在一路向下，向他展示着他有多么擅长深喉，多么擅长这种活计。_

_（Liam希望他能告诉Noel他错了，Patsy的活儿要更好，而且他爱Patsy，真的爱她，也爱她为他宽衣解带的方式...但没有人会像Noel一样脱下他的衣服。）_

_“给我好好当个小婊子，嗯？”他的兄长将身子俯得更低，分开了Liam的双腿，沿着他的大腿内侧留下一连串的亲吻。“我要把那个文身从你身上操出来。”_

 

“不许这么叫我。”Liam警告性地吼道。

Noel得意地笑起来，又一次从嘴里挤出了那个字眼。“ _婊子_ 。”

“你他妈的 _傻逼_ 。”Liam利用位置优势钳制住了Noel的脑袋，收获了Noel的一个危险的眼神。

“那就是这样了吗？这就是你想做的？”

Liam冷冷地笑起来。“当然了伙计。”

“老天，年纪大了十岁但你 _还是_ 不会在干事儿前过过脑子。”Noel猛地起身，直朝着Liam的下巴狠狠揍去。他的戒指擦过主唱的嘴唇，将它划破了。Liam倒抽一口气结结巴巴起来，鲜血从他嘴里滴滴答答地流出来。

“什么 _他妈_ 鬼！”

“噢，对不起。难道你就指望着我干坐在这儿等着你动手吗？”

“我他妈只是——”

“ _闭_ 嘴。”Noel又一次动手了，这次是打在他的颧骨上。“我想你该不会是已经忘了我有多么喜欢弄伤你了吧，嗯？感觉太棒了。”

“你个愚蠢的、该死的傻逼，操你， _操_...”尽管他孤注一掷地渴望着试图表现出强硬的一面——他他妈总是这样——但Noel知道他已到达了极限。

他是对的。Liam哭了起来。

吉他手轻声哼着，将Liam的刘海轻轻抚到额头上不碍事的地方去，轻柔的动作与房间里剑拔弩张的气氛格格不入。“瞧瞧你，都四十五岁的人了，依旧像个小屁孩一样哇哇大哭。”

Liam一巴掌拍掉了他的手。“滚蛋。”他哑着嗓子骂道，声音颤抖着，手脚并用地撑起整个身体挨上Noel的身子，在年长一点的男人反应过来之前就以牙还牙地给了他一下。但他并没打算就此收手，而是趁着Noel吃痛地弯腰的那转瞬即逝的一瞬间揪住了他的衣领，拉扯着他使他们两个又像年轻时那样在地板上滚作一团。在这个过程中崩飞了几颗扣子，然后突然间Liam就已经撕开了Noel身上衣服的布料，将他的袖子扯得一团糟。

“噢，你这个小 _混球_ 。”Noel感到怒火正逐渐填满自己的胸膛。他他妈的怎么敢干出这种事来。那件衬衫可花了他300英镑，不用怀疑，而且它还是Sara最喜欢的一件之一。

（或许Liam能直接潜意识地感觉到这一事实。）

然后他的弟弟放声大笑起来，脸上的泪水已经干涸，只剩下不明显的泪痕。他攥住了Noel的腰部，指甲嵌进他裸露的皮肤。“某些人似乎爽得很啊。”他耳语道，低下头故意看向了Noel的牛仔裤——那儿已经被肿胀的器官顶得鼓了起来，布料绷得紧紧的。

“我他妈恨你Liam。”

“是吗？看起来你的老二可不大同意啊。”

“我要 _杀_ 了你，操他妈的臭傻逼。”

“很有创意嘛。”Liam翻了翻眼睛，重新爬回上方钳制住Noel的身体，“别他妈再自欺欺人了，你自己清楚你想要什么。 _我_ 也是。”

“你 _什么_ 都不知——”

Noel的这句话戛然而止——Liam跨坐在了他的身上，向前动着自己的臀部，发出令人面红耳赤的呻吟声。他的屁股紧贴着年长一点的男人的硬挺；Noel能透过Liam穿的那条宽松的运动裤感觉到他的臀缝正磨蹭着自己身体，而且他很确定如果他把Liam面朝上翻过来的话，一定能看到他的屁股在刷着它的存在感，像Liam根本一丝不挂一样地显露出清晰的臀部线条。

_他他妈就是为了挨操而生的，我发誓。_

肢体的摩擦以及Liam坐在他身上带来的压迫感使Noel忘记了方才究竟发生了些什么，为什么他会在这里，任由Liam缓慢地、 _过于_ 缓慢地骑在自己身上动着身子，他从喉咙深处不由自主地呻吟出声。而Liam依旧在缓慢地、 _过于_ 缓慢地动着身体。

 

_  
“更多，拜托，更多...”_

_Noel轻笑起来，笑着看向正恳求地望向自己的弟弟。“很爽是吗？”_

_“Noel，快点儿，操！”_

_“嗯-嗯，你说过你想慢点儿的。”_

_“真他妈的。”Liam哼哼了一声，在Noel将手指进入得更深的时候脑袋“噗通”一声倒在了枕头上。Noel向上弯曲着自己的手指，慢慢摩挲着Liam体内他知道会让他爽到发疯的那一点。男孩呜咽了一声，挺起自己的臀部。在看到Liam挺立的阴茎流出几滴前液滴在他的小腹上时，Noel感到一阵热流从自己的体内一直蔓延到下身。他加大了手指上的力气，看到更多的前液滴了出来，清澈的液体从龟头一直蔓延到他的腹部。_

_“真是湿得可以啊。”Noel吁了口气，看到自己的弟弟因他的话语而呻吟起来。“像个娘们一样湿得一塌糊涂了吧，嗯？”_

_Liam抬起一只手试图遮住自己涨红了的脸颊。“滚蛋吧你个傻逼！”_

_“那好吧。”于是Noel抽出里自己的手指，收获了来自Liam的一个怒视。“干嘛？刚才是谁要我滚蛋的？”_

_“我不是_ 这个 _意思！”Liam向前顶了顶胯，手向下摸索着试图将Noel的手指重新插回去。“快点儿你个傻缺，差不多都快一个小时了...这次来两根手指。”Noel啧了一声，用食指的指腹按压着Liam的穴口。_

_“是你先提议来这个的，记得吗？”他只将一根手指猛地推回了Liam体内，直到最后一个指节都没入进去，翻搅着Liam的体内，稍稍向上弯起手指，勉强能够再一次刺激到他的前列腺，在看到Liam的身体情不自禁地颤抖起来后发出满足的喟叹。_

_实际上这确实是Liam的主意。_

_那小子不知道从哪知道了唐可乐养性健身术(Tantric sex)。_ 这是——这是真正的爱，Noel， _他夸张地说，_ 让彼此之间变得更加亲密，还有，更接近天地万物，类似这样的。嘿，甚至还能让高潮来得更爽一些。 __

_这样的话...考虑到本身跟Liam上床就已经很爽了，Noel寻思着加上这个似乎也不会有什么损失。_

_另外，特别是他们现在都已经结婚了，他俩在一起的时间变得越来越少，在那些短暂的时间里他们都过于渴望彼此，所以每一次上床的时间都不会太长。有时候他们会做不止一次，但说句实话，Noel很可悲地发现自己甚至连十五分钟都坚持不了，尽管Liam比自己更快。_

_（Liam总是要稍微快一点，但不管怎样，大多数时候Noel都能让他再达到一次高潮。）_

_所以这一次，他全神贯注地努力把时间延长得越长越好。Meg在这周末的其他时间都不在，而现在考虑到Liam把自己的个人用品摆满整个主卧的方式，他也可能会和自己住在一起。_

_“我改主意了——Noel，操。”Liam话说到一半的时候就打断了自己的话，因为Noel漫不经心地又伸进了一根蘸满了润滑剂的手指，和刚才的那根手指一起在Liam体内进进出出。“操。想要你...”_

_“嗯？想要我怎样，亲爱的？”_

_Liam哀叹了一声对上Noel的双眼。“你他妈知道的。”_

_“是吗？”第三根手指。主唱倒抽了一口气，这令Noel得意洋洋地笑起来。“听话点，想要什么就直说，别让我费劲去猜你的心思。”_

_“想要你...想要你进来。”_

_“嗯，这就对了...但你知道这会很慢，就像这样。”为了强调这句话，他用指尖猛地深入Liam的穴口，而后又放慢速度 ，慢条斯理地进进出出，似乎自己的老二还没硬到从裤子里弹出来似的。_

_“我_ 知道 _，就——操，就赶紧来吧。”_

_那一晚上他们做了四个半小时，比过去两个月以来加起来的时间还要长。Noel让Liam在自己身边陷入睡梦，然后他醒来的时候他弟弟的晨勃正在背后顶着自己 ，他浑身赤裸，睡得安详而平和，双臂环绕着Noel的腹部。他的颧骨上还残留着已经干涸的泪痕。_

_Noel翻过身去吻了吻主唱的眼睑，然后凝视着他，直到他微微动了动，睁开眼睛迎接新一天的世界，脸上挂着一抹微笑。_

 

Liam依旧在他身上磨蹭着，然而当他开始大声呻吟时，Noel猛地被拉回了现实， _我他妈到底在干些什么，这才不是我来这儿的目的_ 。但他任由这一切发展了下去，任由自己的阴茎在不断的摩擦下越来越硬，任由自己沉溺于多年后再次进入自己弟弟体内的想法之中——

“我可以做得比Sara更好～”Liam用一种唱歌般的声音嘲讽道。

No感到一阵恶心，将Liam从自己身上推了下去。

（或许只是做出一副感到恶心的样子——为了一己私利，就像Liam那样。）

“你他妈还是一点没变啊，是不是？还他妈跟以前一样是个荡妇。”Noel从唇缝间挤出这句话。Liam眼中闪过一丝受伤的神情，这 _几乎_ 使他感到一丝内疚。他知道他弟弟不怎么喜欢这种侮辱，之前他跟Liam上床的时候有时候会这么说，要是Liam足够爽的话也不会有什么事。但除此之外，这句话一针见血地刺痛了他，轻易地使他产生想要反击的想法。

“行吧，那就这样吧。”Liam站起身来掸了掸自己的衣服，有些悲哀地笑了几声，“你他妈现在可以走了，你个脑残。”说完他转过身朝着楼梯走去。

Noel的错误——一如既往——就是跟上了他。

“现在先别走，咱们还他妈有点事情要谈谈，Liam。”

（尽管他已经开始忘记那些事情究竟是什么了。）

他所得到的所有回应便是一片沉默。当他跟在不发一言的主唱身后时，自己的耐心也在不断流失。Liam正在跟他进行着一场较量，用沉默应对愤怒，而现在Noel能从心底感受到自己有多么恼火。他感觉自己不像是在走路，而是在漫无目的地徘徊，似乎他所熟知的一切真实都已离他远去，消失到难以触碰的地方，他他妈到底去哪儿了？

同时他琢磨着也许，过去这些年来他对Liam的所作所为——以鄙视与轻蔑回应他所有的热情——或许正是 _这些_ 才彻底毁掉了他们之间的关系， 所以Liam才会做出刚才那样的举动。

他在Liam进入卧室的十秒钟之后也到达了门口。“他妈的 _听_ 我说，你——”

Lim背对着他把衬衣拉过头顶脱了下来。听闻此言他没有转身，只是轻笑了一声：“怎么了？”

“快停下——你在干什...”

Liam的运动裤落到了地上，下面不着寸缕。

Noel感到自己的喉咙不受控制地危险地变得干燥，他做着吞咽的动作，试图从自己的唾液腺里汲取一些水分，但显而易见，此刻他的身体处于死机模式。他的嘴里越来越干燥了，干得像死亡谷一样，似乎他又回到了2000年。

“你就不能等我走出房间吗？！”

（他其实应该捂上眼睛，应该转过身去，但他们俩和老天都知道此时此刻他 _做不到_ ，就是做不到。已经过去太久了，太他妈的久了。）

尽管Liam确实变老了，但从这个角度来看，他的身体却并非如此。或许这只是Noel的眼睛在捉弄他的主人，这一切根本不合理。但他弟弟的臀部还是和以前一样浑圆挺翘，结实而柔软，鲜有毛发，比身体的其他部位都要更加白皙。Noel的双手 _渴望着_ 要去触碰它，但他在自己的手做出行动前就将它们揣在了口袋里，因为，妈的，他很清楚他一旦 _那样_ 做了就会全盘皆输。

“嘿，这有什么大不了的？”Liam转过头来冲Noel短暂地假笑，然后晃进了主卧的浴室，脸上带着一闪而过的、千禧年那时的表情。“之前你又不是没看过。”

_我他妈的到底做了什么孽这辈子才会有个Liam一直在我的生活里阴魂不散？_

Noel犹豫不决地踏进了卧室。他能听见浴室里的水声，玻璃门被打开又关上的声音。当他倚在浴室门口时，他发现在这个位置并不能看到里面的一切，这使他感到既松了口气又有些失望。

“瞧，你之前答应过什么的，还记得吗？”

“没有。”Liam在流水声中说道，他们都知道他还没有蠢到 _那种_ 程度。

“你不应该谈论她。”

“嘿，你也不 _应该_ 跟你弟弟上床，不 _应该_ 离开乐队，也他妈不应该三更半夜闯进我家——但瞧瞧最后是谁把这些都干了个遍吧。”

Noel没能找到一个合适的回应。

“进来吧，水温挺合适的。”Liam调侃道，声音中带着一丝明显的笑意。他这个样子跟旧时Noel经常能见到的简直一模一样——Noel以为自己了解这个小混球，但他他妈现在却摸不透他了。他是生气还是高兴，需不需要他，恨不恨他——好吧，所有这一切，当然是他妈的所有这一切。Liam在同一时刻——有时候，通常情况下——可以用一切词汇——太多词汇——来形容，他为什么会如此 _复杂而丰富_ ？

时间只过去了四十五秒，但突然间Liam就已站在了Noel的眼前，浑身上下只裹了一条海军蓝的毛巾，往瓷砖上滴着水。Noel可以发誓他并不记得浴室门又开了一次，无法判断水到底有没有开着， _难道水曾经开过吗？_ 不知为何，Liam正握着他的手。Noel感到周遭的一切声音已离自己远去，水溢了出来，他的衬衣也被脱掉了。

“现在几点了？”

“我没有表。”

“ _什么？_ ”

“什么？”

“Liam，你在干什——”

Liam笑了起来，不知为何他的声音听起来显得年轻了一些。“我很想你，Noel。”

“...我听说了。”

他的头发长长了一些，看着有点像Sara了。

“嘿，你今天晚上看起来不错。”

主唱朝着他的方向向前踏了一步，现在他们之间的距离近到可以触碰彼此了。

Noel痛恨着这能让他感到多么性奋。

“你到底想要什么，Liam。”

Liam未发一言，只是用手掌捧住了他哥哥的脸，倾过身子吻住了他。

这他妈的太奇怪了。Noel知道—— _他知道吗？_ ——他们 _刚刚_ 就坐在外面的客厅里，勃起触着对方的身体，但此刻这感觉就像多年来他们的第一个吻，就像是之前外面的那一切都发生在半个世纪以前。这就如同Liam本身给人的感觉一样，不和谐而又令人困惑。

这个吻 _应该_ 是甜蜜而温柔的，但五秒钟之后Noel就有些过于饥渴了—— _太_ 他妈的饥渴了——于是他揽住了Liam的腰，指甲嵌进皮肤里，将他拉向自己。他 _应该_ 会被Liam在洗澡后身上未干的水滴打湿身体，但事实并非如此，他也抽不出空来去搞清楚这是为什么。他正如饥似渴地掠夺着自己弟弟口腔里的空气 ，啃咬着他分开的唇瓣，在Liam吃痛地叫了一声后就分开了两人的嘴唇。

“妈的—— _诶呦_ ，嘿。”Liam说道，几乎是笑着朝Noel被撕毁的衬衣啐了一口血。

“要是你觉得 _那_ 有点疼的话那这就是给你的惊喜，小伙。”Noel急不可耐地拉下了Liam身上的毛巾，短暂地轻抚了他的后背片刻就草率地将他推倒在了地毯上。Liam膝盖着地跪下来，抬眼近乎虔诚地看着Noel，嘴唇微张。

现在已经很晚了——Noel不清楚究竟有 _多_ 晚，但实际上任何时候都显得有些晚了——现在可没时间胡闹了。

“准备好给我来个口活了吗？”

“那就试试看吧。”Liam脸上露出一个假笑。

“让我们看看你的嗓子眼儿是不是变紧了，嗯？”Noel用手背抚过Liam的脸颊，微笑地看着他因自己的动作而阂上双眼。“我肯定你的其他某些部位是变紧了。”

“嗯...那我们也来瞧瞧你的屌是不是变小了，如果那有 _可能_ 的话。”

（就好像之前他给Noel口的时候那么多次没有被呛到一样。）

听闻此言Noel的指甲掐进了Liam的脸颊。“妈的——你个无礼的小婊子。跪在你大哥面前你还觉得自己有回嘴的机会？一个 _好_ 娼妓会乖乖听别人的话。”他知道这句话甚至会让他自己都他妈感到恶心，但他感到这句话是必要的。

Liam又一次睁开了眼，虹膜中闪过一丝戏谑。“嘿，你他妈说话注意着点。你不想让我把你的鸡巴咬掉吧，嗯？”

Noel无视了他的这句话，他很擅长这个。“你还有没有给别人口过，自从我们上次...之后？”

（他不知该怎么用语言去定义那个——他们之间的 _一切_ 他都不知该如何用语言去定义。）

Liam眼中同时闪动着冰与火交融的情绪。“你不会想知道的。”

吉他手确实猜不到他有没有干过，也清楚Liam并不会告诉他的。但Liam _一直_ 天生就活儿很好，即使他当时还他妈的那么年轻——长着那么绝妙的一张嘴，在他不在的时候Liam怎么可能 _没_ 干过那事儿？——Noel很清楚即使疏于练习，他弟弟也能比跟他上过床的任何人活儿都要好。

“我希望你没有。我才不想和其他哪个混蛋分享这张好嘴。”他用拇指撑开了Liam粉色的唇瓣，摩挲着他下唇的内侧，然后将Liam后仰的脑袋扳回原位。Noel的另一只手沿着Liam的喉咙一路向下，使他发出愉悦的哼声。“准备好让我进去了吗？”

“别说话了你个傻逼。”

Noel已经准备好了，显然他弟弟也是。所以他拉开了裤子拉链，在从裤子里拽出自己的老二时他听到了Liam发出的一声微不可闻的呻吟，这几乎比其他任何事情都要更好地满足了Noel的自尊心。他用拇指勾住了Liam的下排牙齿，大幅度地分开他的下颌。

“走你。”他低声道，将自己的老二顶了进去。

几乎是立刻他就情不自禁地呻吟起来， _老天_ ，那小子的嘴里还挺暖和。Noel知道至少在开始的一两分钟内Liam会想要慢慢来，但他他妈的就是 _做不到_ ——在他体内的感觉简直太他妈棒了，而且那个愚蠢的小混蛋也需要一点惩罚。

一如往常，Noel必须得是大发慈悲的那个。

他也不介意这一点。

在Noel顶得更深时Liam发出了一个有些恐慌的小声音，而年长一点的男人知道自己不应该因此感到如此兴奋。他弟弟正在口齿不清地咕哝着什么——或许是正试图跟他说 _操，慢着点儿，_ 但他根本不 _在乎_ 。

“别他妈叽叽歪歪的，咱俩都知道你完全没问题。”

（对他尊严的挑战总是能够最好地使Liam突破自己的底线。）

Liam怒气冲冲地瞪着Noel，眼睛随着眉毛的压低而眯了起来，缩紧嘴唇开始舔弄。

“操，对了， _就是_ 这样。”

主唱塞着他老二的嘴里发出几声模糊的哼声，Noel能看出来Liam还记得自己有多么喜欢他这样，而这个想法使他比往常更紧地攥住了Liam柔软的发丝。

“ _靠_ ，真爽。你之前练过吗？”

Liam摇摇头表示他 _没有_ ，也许从Noel之后他就没跪下来给任何人口过——说实话，或许还真的没有——但要是Noel发现他是嘬着自己的手指来练习，他也不会感到多么惊讶。回到这小子只有十七岁的时候Noel有一次曾经逮到过他这么干。他没完没了地因此取笑他，尽管这个事实 _当时_ 令他感到性奋无比。当时Liam吼着 _闭嘴吧你个傻逼，这一点儿都不好笑！_ 在Noel肩膀上猛地推了一把，然后他们就在Liam的床上滚做一团，虚张声势地扭打起来。没过多久他们就都开始哈哈大笑，Noel还记得他们俩额头抵着额头后他看到自己弟弟眼角处渗出的愉快的泪滴时，自己的胸膛里是怎样地感到一丝暖意。

 

还有一次他也这样看着Liam吮吸着自己的手指，尽可能深地插入喉咙——那次是Noel叫他那么干的，在那之后他允许Liam骑在自己身上，按照自己喜欢的方式缓慢地动着身体。那是九十年代的那些失落的时光，那一年在Noel的脑海里模糊不清，他记不起大多数发生的事情，除了墙纸上的那些花的图案，Liam身体的温度，属于他的熟悉气味，尤其是第二天早上Liam看见他时对待他的那种温柔的态度。整个乐队、全体工作人员，所有人都被Liam的那种温柔态度震惊到了。

 

_In the halls of your hotel_

_在你酒店的大厅之中_

_Arm around my shoulder so I could tell_

_你的手臂环绕着我的肩膀，所以我能够看出_

_How much I meant to you_

_我对你究竟意味着多少_

_Meant it sincere back then_

_那时候我们的感情有多么真挚_

__

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“你个贱人，你他妈在丢人你知道吗？他妈的—— _文化偶像_ ，或者别的随便什么玩意儿，所有人都觉得你是个光鲜亮丽的 _名人_...但瞧瞧你现在的样子。”Noel微微笑着，似乎在为Liam感到同情，尽管这并非他心中所想。他稍稍加大了手上揪着主唱头发的力气—— _唔嗯嗯嗯_ ，Liam呻吟道——然后按住他的脑袋将他推向自己，直到Liam的鼻尖碰上了他的身体。

Liam的嘴被塞满发出模糊不清的声音，Noel看见一瞬间他的眼睛睁大了，但似乎片刻之后他就回过神来，意识到自己正面临挑战。他的指甲嵌入了Noel的臀部——在为了获取一丝优势的同时，Noel想道，也是在面临着强烈不适时试图分散自己的注意力。吉他手后退一步，而Liam则往回拉着他的下半身——这使Noel倒抽一口气——用他哥哥的阴茎堵住自己的嘴，与此同时还 _他妈的_ 在发出呻吟。

“Liam，”Noel呻吟道，尽管他试图表现得冷酷无情，但老天啊，他弟弟把他服侍得这么好，让他几乎误以为这足以弥补他经受多年的那些痛苦。“太他妈爽了。”

 _唔嗯嗯_ ，Liam止不住地哼哼着，继续着嘴上的动作，然后坐好不动了，让Noel主动动着身体在他的喉咙里冲刺，使他的唾液沿着他哥哥的阴茎从口中溢出到嘴角。他看起来太他妈的完美了——保持着那种双膝跪地的祈祷似的姿势。

目前Noel并不清楚自己能够给予他什么，但他意识到现在的这一切还不够。

随着每次肌肤相贴的动作，Noel都能感觉到Liam粗糙的胡须在刮着自己的身体，一想到这一点，他就发觉自己在想象着那些胡须消失的情形， _这他妈的是怎么回事，_ Liam的喉咙包裹着他的下体，而他他妈的必须在射在那张性感绝妙的嘴里之前拔出来。

“上帝啊。”他轻声道。

“很爽是吗？”Liam甜蜜地笑着明知故问，似乎他不知道这个问题的答案似的。

“操，”Noel轻笑起来，“你自己知道。”

令人遗憾的是Noel不得不从Liam嘴里抽了出来，与此同时年轻一点的男人向前倾身，在Noel湿答答的老二上蹭了蹭脸——他的脸在那一刻突然显得光滑了许多——甚至低下头去将Noel的其中一个囊袋含进了嘴里。

“妈的——”

Liam抬眼看着他，睁大了的双眼宛如一只温顺的小狗，闪烁着伪装出来的顺从。“如果你还要再叫我婊子，那就 _想都不要想_ 了。”

（Noel之前确实是这个打算。）

但他强迫自己改变了心中原有的打算，说出了脑海中浮现出的第一件事。

“妈的...好孩子。”

Liam欣喜地笑起来，眼睛眯成了一道缝。 _你是只有十六岁还是怎么着？_ 他的头发看上去要比十分钟之前长一点了，因为Noel发觉现在自己能牢牢地抓住它们，将它们拉成紧绷的直线。

“爱你，Noel。”

Noel不想尝试着把事情搞清楚，搞清楚是不是自己出现了幻觉，拒绝着说出 _我也爱你_ 。他将Liam背朝下推倒在地上，看着他膝盖弯起时羞涩的样子而不由得轻声哼了起来。Liam的双腿并得过紧了些，于是Noel用双手将它们向两边分开去。

“瞧瞧你。”

他热切地盯着Liam硬挺的阴茎——它依旧如同上次他所见到的那样充血发红、无比动人。距离上次Noel见到他的阴茎已经过了很长时间，在此期间他也见过一些别的屌，几乎恶心到了他自己。本来那些家伙们他差不多都要打算试着交往看看了，但当他看见他们的那话儿时， _呕_ 。不过他又能抱怨什么呢，他总是挺挑剔的。幸运的是，Liam——这个他终其一生都最为渴望的男人——他看起来如此 _完美_ ，就像他一直以来的那样。

Liam将脑袋扭向一边，脸颊因 _羞怯_ 而泛起一丝潮红——Noel每次看到他因自己的行为而害羞都会感到血脉喷张，鉴于他弟弟在自己生活的种种方面都设法表现得那么他妈的无耻。

现在他能像阅读一张廉价的通俗小报封面那样读懂Liam脸上的表情——所有字体都加粗加大，在报摊上就抓住了他的眼球，向他尖叫着 _我已经为你准备好了_ 。

Noel的指甲擦过主唱的腹部，使一如既往怕痒的Liam忍不住笑起来，在地毯上扭动着身子，呼出的轻柔气息喷在他的脸上。“ _Noel！_ ”他他妈的 _咯咯笑着_ 。妈的，Noel意识到他弟弟现在听起来显得如此愉快而无忧无虑，这使他心头禁不住升起一丝渴望。该死的，他可真他妈的 _性感_ 。

“为我做点什么。”

“什么？”

 _游戏时间结束了。_ “ _某人_ 是时候该照着我说的去做了。全程，你会把你自己 _交给_ 我，记得吗？”

“你他妈说什么呢？”

“希望你能比过去更知道该听我的话，宝贝儿。”

 

_  
“你他妈干什么呢？把它灭了。”_

_Liam伸出了腿，双腿交叉着搭在了面前的桌子上。_

_“你他妈听见了没有？我说把它灭了。”说完Noel等待了片刻，在没有收到任何回应后就俯下身子，将烟从他弟弟嘴里猛地抽了出来，扔到烟灰缸里踩灭，把它碾成了两半。_

_“妈的——嘿！什么他妈鬼？！”_

_“咱们正在录唱片呢，如果你没注意到的话。”_

_“那又怎么啦！”_

_“所以你唱歌还他妈的得达到标准。你听见今天你唱的那首《Morning Glory》了吗？太他妈丢人了简直。”_

_但主唱仅仅让受伤的神情在眼中停留了一刹那，在Noel察觉到之前就抹去了那些情绪，蹙起眉道：“才不是因为我抽烟呢，是因为你——你当时都把我搞糊涂了，动不动老让我停下从头再来一遍，像他妈对待一个小孩一样。”_

_Noel讥讽道：“别老把所有错都怪到我身上，你个蠢货。如果你一直要表现得像个小孩一样的话，那你他妈还能指望受到别人对待成年人的态度吗？事实就是你当时唱得_ 太烂了 _，而且我绝对不会再允许_ 我 _乐队里的任何一个人表现得那么糟糕了，你听明白了吗？”_

 _“你觉得——你觉得——你觉得我唱不了歌是吗？觉得你能唱得更好？那_ 你 _他妈就去唱啊，妈的——我他妈才不在乎呢，你个傻逼！”_

 _“那或许你什么时候可以_ 试试 _，嗯？试试这辈子他妈的哪怕只有一次能在乎点儿什么东西。”_

_“去你妈的，”Liam吼道，边说边站起身来，回避着与Noel的眼神交流，四处寻找着烟，最后终于在地板上发现了它。然后他咕哝了一声：“我走了。”_

_“_ 走？ _”Noel哼了一声，“走去哪儿？”_

_“去酒吧。受不了在这儿待着瞅见你这张该死的烂脸了，傻逼。”_

_“哦，不行。咱们录唱片的时候你晚上不许出去折腾。你他妈知道这个规矩的Liam，我的天，这才是咱们费这么大劲专门跑来这儿的原因。为了——录——唱——片。”最后一句话的每个音节都被拉得长长的，仿佛是在教一个牙牙学语的小婴儿说话一样。Noel为这句话成功激怒了Liam而感到骄傲不已。“你会一整晚都泡在酒吧里，那我们到明天都完不了事儿，如果您老人家还愿意赏光大驾的话。”_

_“随你的便吧。”Liam推开自己的哥哥向前走去，从墙上的挂钩上拽下自己的夹克。“我恨你。”_

_“停下。”_

_当Liam真的停下——虽然只是短暂的一瞬间——时，Noel其实感到有些惊讶。_

_“留在这儿。”_

_Liam转过身来，给了Noel一个“给你五秒钟最好给出我一个合适的理由”的表情，然而情况要比表面上看起来的要复杂一些。是的，Liam是想要一个理由，但吉他手太了解他，很清楚他现在最想得到的其实是原谅。_

_所以Noel回望着他，让眼里盈满炽热的情绪。他不发一言，只是舔着自己的嘴唇。这就是一直以来Noel解决问题的方式，因为他的这一系列动作在Liam眼中意味着_ 我爱你 _。就如同巴甫洛夫的狗一样，Liam对于Noel的这些行为有着条件反射般的反应。_

_（坐下，待着别动，好狗狗。Liam训练有素。）_

_十分钟之后Noel就已经在好好利用着他弟弟的手了。Liam或许是觉得如果他这样做的话，他就能随便干他想干的事情，而Noel也不会再有任何怨言。真他妈的蠢透了。整个过程中他们亲了几下，但现在Noel克制着尽量不去吻他了，但愿只是因为他喜欢看Liam祈求的样子。他不得不先保存体力，确保他弟弟一直能足够满意，好能够保持相对的冷静，同样也能足够缺乏自信、需要精神上的支持，以免他跑到外面瞎转悠而不是老老实实地待在录音室里。这二者之间达成了一个有些危险的平衡。Noel更加用力地将自己的臀部向前方顶去，终于感觉到Liam的手指圈在了自己下身的中间位置，感觉到那个年轻一点的男人呼出的气息打在自己的颈侧。现在他表现得很好，很完美。_

_但没过多久吉他手就犯下了错误。他喘息着说_ 当你按着我说的去做的时候我要更喜欢你 _，而Liam也厌倦了被逼迫着去服从。_

 _他去了酒吧，与此同时Noel叹着气拉上了裤链，尝试着写出一首新歌。直到第二天下午一点，喝得烂醉的Liam才再次出现在录音室里，不出所料，他的嗓子哑得连一个音符都唱不出来。他一整晚都生着闷气，一边怒视着Noel，尽最大努力传递着这样一个讯息：_ 这就是你试图告诉我我该怎么做的结果。

 

“扩张你自己。”

Liam回过头看着自己的哥哥，脸颊到后颈连成一片绯红。“Noel，别这样...”

“快他妈开始，不许回嘴。你想要我不是吗？”

“就—— _你_ 来！”

“嗯...才不。”他甚至都懒得假装出正在考虑的样子。“我想你得自己来。我相信你之前肯定自己干过，对吧？”

“我不——我不干... _那个_ 。”

Noel做出一个 _真的吗？_ 的表情，然后摇了摇头。“撒谎。你知道该怎么做。麻利着点儿，赶紧扩张。”他跪在了Liam面前，在年轻一点的男人对自己的话没有采取任何行动表示服从后就粗暴地分开了他的双腿。“老天，你他妈是聋了还是怎么着？你听见我说的了，把手指伸进去， _现在_ 。”他把润滑剂递给了Liam。

主唱接过了润滑剂，眼中闪动着一种混合了恼怒与性奋的情绪。“行吧，你个该死的独裁者。”

“当身边老转悠着一个像你这样不听话的小贱人的时候，你就必须得专横一点。来吧。”他将Liam背朝下牢牢地按在了毛茸茸的地毯上，抬起他的大腿，使他的下半身完全暴露在自己面前。“老天...瞧瞧你。”

他已经九年没有见过Liam的这一部分身体了。他很紧；实际上，他从来就没有变得松弛过。但Noel很确定那里现在肯定紧得夹人——在那么长时间都没被好好地开发过之后。

“确保你扩张充分了，不想在被我操的时候流血吧，嗯？”

听闻此言Liam的脸涨得通红。Noel后退一步，怀揣着惊叹与敬畏之情注视着自己弟弟的食指缓缓滑入身后那个狭窄的甬道。

“ _嗯..._ ”Liam呜咽一声，在将手指探得更深时从喉咙深处溢出一声呻吟。

“来吧宝贝儿，我知道你还记得那个点在哪。”

Liam将脑袋向后仰去，双目紧闭，同时大声呻吟着，将自己的喉咙暴露在Noel面前。他将手指在体内弯曲，阴茎湿得一塌糊涂，整个腹部都变得凌乱不堪。

“对...伸进去。”

实话实说，Noel无法相信自己的眼睛，无法相信面前的这个小贱人——已经完全长大成人，现在却如此不知羞耻地大声呻吟着，仿佛又变回了那个面对Noel叫他用手插自己的命令时就会羞得满脸通红的十九岁少年。

（有那么几次Noel要求Liam伸进四个手指，而他那个愚蠢的小弟弟竟然真他妈的照做了。虽然Noel知道今天主唱可做不到容纳四根手指，但他真的很渴望看到那样的情形，看到Liam的穴口在他的手指向后移动时被撑开，撑得红通通的 _恳求_ 着被再一次进入。）

“行了，不错。现在再来一根。”

Liam倒抽一口气摇了摇头。“我做不到。”

“ _做不到？_ ”Noel尖刻地大笑起来，“那你他妈待会儿该怎么受得了我的老二呢？”

“该死的，我跟你说了， _我做不到_ 。这事儿不会成的。”Liam吼道。

“不成也 _得_ 成，你听见了吗？”

Liam没有回应，只是不断前后动着手指抵着自己体内的那一点。渗出的前液滴在了他晒得黝黑的小腹上，上面柔软的棕色毛发被浸成一缕一缕的贴在皮肤上。

“Liam，”Noel一只手揪住了Liam头顶的短发，指甲嵌入他的头皮，将他的脑袋仰成一个令人不适的角度。“你听见我说的了吗？”

Liam前后来回摇着脑袋，相比于表示拒绝，更多地还是为了挣脱来自Noel的钳制，但他的努力并没有成功。“嗯，我听见了，你个傻逼。”

“再他妈伸进一根手指， _现在_ 。你听明白了吗？”他缓慢地、一字一句地说道，似乎如果不这样Liam就无法理解他的意思一样。

“那如果我不这么干你会怎样呢，嗯？”

Noel低下头给予Liam一个警告性的眼神，拉扯着他的头发。“那我就会直接干你。这就是你想要的吗，想被撑坏？”

“ _不。_ ”

“是的你不想。那我们就得确保那种情况不会发生，对吗？你知道你该干什么，继续就行了。”

Liam又一次闭上了双眼，Noel看着他试图将中指也伸进去，但他的努力似乎没有得到好的结果。Liam不由得咬住了嘴唇，Noel感到胸中突然涌上一阵悲伤，意识到此刻Liam有多么努力，他他妈有多么想去取悦自己的哥哥，想要他为自己能够做到的事情感到骄傲。怀揣着这样的情感，Noel俯下身托起了Liam的臀部搭在自己的膝盖上，分开他的双腿好使他接下来的动作能更加容易一些。

“这样好点了吗？”他轻声道。

“嗯...”Liam哽咽着回答。Noel能看到他眼角蓄积的泪滴。他重新将视线下移，看到Liam终于将中指和食指一起伸了进去，因疼痛而微微蹙眉。

“很疼吗。”Noel柔声说道，用大拇指安抚性地抚摸着Liam的穴口，沿着他的手指游走。

“嗯-嗯...操，我做不到——太多了——”

“你敢把手拿出来一个试试。”Noel的语气陡然严厉起来，“伸得更深一点。”

抗议无效，Liam还是照做了。他的脸因努力而皱成了一团，紧咬着的嘴唇上渗出血来，其中一部分还蹭到了他的牙齿上。Noel向前倾身将血迹舔舐干净，给了Liam一个短暂的吻，感受到了他比撞进自己耳朵的那些细小呻吟还要强烈的渴望之情。

“这才乖嘛。现在我知道你不想去做了，”Noel凑过脑袋在Liam耳边低语，“但我想要你伸进三根手指。”

“你可以——噢——你可以滚蛋了。”Liam的阴茎正随着他手指在体内的抽插而不断地渗出前液，浸湿了他的腹部流到身下的地毯上。“我才不干呢。”

“哦，是吗。”Noel攥住了Liam的下巴将三根手指塞进他嘴里，堵住了他接下来的话语。“现在我他妈有点厌倦了你的顶嘴了。”

Liam咬住了Noel的手指，挑衅地将它们从嘴里吐了出来。“那直接干我就完事儿了！或者难道你已经老到硬不起来了？”

Noel对那句嘲讽置若罔闻。“当你他妈自作聪明的时候就不会是这样了。我不想听见你再这么说话了，否则你他妈会付出代价的，我发誓。”

“哦是吗？你打算 _怎样_ ？”

Noel冷酷地看着Liam。“那我就再用鸡巴堵上你这张能说会道的嘴，我还会把你那愚蠢的屁股打到又青又肿为止，直到你之后的一周都没办法好好坐着——直到Debbie问你为什么你的走路姿势那么滑稽。”

Liam翻了翻眼睛。“就好像你真会那么干一样。”

“哦，我会的，相信我...但你知道那种情况也并不一定会发生，要是你有眼力见儿听点话的话。”

“别再像我傻一样地跟我说话了！”

“那就别表现得好像你 _真_ 傻一样。”Noel伸出手轻轻拍了拍Liam的大腿后侧，然后收回手去再次托起了Liam的臀部。“要是你好好表现的话，我就会对你好一点。”

“滚你妈的。”

“三根手指， _现在_ 。我不会再说第二遍。”

Liam小声嘟囔了一句，Noel有点想让Liam把他刚才嘟哝的那句话再重复一遍，但他们现在已经争论了太久，他真的真的很想加速这个过程。他往Liam手指上又挤了一点润滑剂，尽可能将他的双腿分开。在看到他弟弟将无名指和先前的两根手指一起探入体内后，Noel长吁了一口气。

“老天——真疼，Noel， _操_ 。”

“是啊，那肯定的。”Noel藏起了他满意的笑容。“现在我要你把手指再往里伸一点儿——把指节伸进去。必须得确保你扩张充分了。”他命令道，“然后你就可以再往外抽回来一点摸摸那个点——我知道你想这么干——好吗？”

Liam看上去已经疼得无法做出回应。他点了点头，鲜血布满了整张嘴唇。他顺从地按照Noel所说的那样做了，在扩张着自己后部的时候因疼痛而叫出声来。Noel俯下身子献出一个轻柔的吻，凑在他耳边喃喃地说着 _没事的Liam，嘘，你做得很好，你会没事的，马上就好了_ 。他捧起了Liam的脸，然后又抽回身来。

“你做得很好，”他说道，脸上挂着一抹平静的、赞许的微笑，“只剩下一件事，然后你就能休息一下了，好吗？”

Liam紧闭的双眼中流下了更多几乎令人心生怜悯的泪水。“我他妈不会再伸进去另一根了， _才不_ 在乎你会对我做什么。”

“不，不，”Noel轻声笑起来，“不是那个。”

“那是 _什么_ 。”Liam怒斥道，睁开双眼抬头怒视着自己的哥哥。“你他妈想要什么？”

又一次，Noel向他展露一个温柔的笑容，确保那抹笑容看起来发自内心，然后用双手抚摸着他弟弟的肩膀，再将手逐渐下移到他身体的两侧。“你要让你自己射出来。”

 

_  
I broke your heart last week_

_上周我伤透了你的心_

_You’ll probably feel better by the weekend_

_但你到这周末或许就会不再受伤_

_Still remember, had you going crazy_

_依旧记得，你曾像疯了一样_

_Screaming my name_

_呼喊着我的名字_

_The feeling deep down is good_

_情不知所起，那感觉如此美好_

 

“什么？”

“你——要——让——自己—— _射出来_ 。”这句话里并未夹杂这恶意，但Liam很清楚Noel并没在胡闹。“为了我。”

“你他妈难道不想让我持久一点吗？”

“噢，别担心，反正到时候你肯定会再被干一次的。”Noel放声大笑，“但我现在就想看你用手把自己搞到高潮，连自己的屌都用不着去碰。”

“我现在做不到那样了。”Liam说道，看起来一脸歉意，这使Noel感觉到有一双无形的手紧紧地攥住了他的胸膛。

（回到过去他还年轻、几乎都不存在不应期的时候，他能轻而易举地做到这一点。仅仅依靠前列腺的刺激，他就能被Noel的老二或自己的手指操到高潮。）

“是吗。那你试过吗？”

Liam的脸颊泛起一丝红晕。“Noel，”他喃喃道，“别这样。”

“那让我帮你一下怎么样？”吉他手做出了让步，无法再忍受哪怕多一秒钟的等待，伸出手握住了Liam悸动着的阴茎。

“哦，操，”Liam呻吟起来，“操，就是这样...”

“看起来真不错，像个淫荡的小婊子一样操着自己。太棒了，Liam，靠。”

对前列腺的刺激使Liam的阴茎不断地往外渗出前液，将他的腹部完全浸湿。自从某个时候——操，他甚至都想不起来了——之后Noel就再也没见过他这副样子了。Liam不断地呻吟着，声音哽咽地呼唤着Noel的名字，无意识地哀叫着 _操，Noel，继续，我要射了——_

在Liam即将攀上顶峰的那一刻Noel放开了他，确保动作尽可能快，不会破坏Liam的高潮——他还没 _那么_ 残忍。

“你现在会为我射出来了吗？”

Liam粗喘着点点头，继续在体内搅动着手指，直到他嗓音嘶哑地叫喊出来，达到了高潮。他背部拱起，悸动的阴茎上下抽搐着，更多白浊滴落在他的小腹。“Noel...”他喘息着说，紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，“该 _死_ 的...”

Noel着迷般地注视着Liam的穴口无助地抽动，推出了他伸入其中的手指。见此情景，Noel发出了一声叹息。

“天呐Liam，如果你他妈能看到自己现在的样子的话...”Noel俯下身接近了Liam被撑开了的穴口，伸出拇指轻轻摩挲着。Liam咬紧了牙关，后穴放松溢出了几滴润滑剂。高潮后的身体格外敏感，他呜咽出声，扭动着试图躲避Noel的触碰。Noel的手攀上Liam的腹部，尽可能多地拢起上面的精液，悉数抹在他的脸颊上。随着这一系列动作Liam的身体颤抖起来，低声咒骂着。Noel低头看向自己的弟弟，感到胸膛中被一种自豪感迅速填满。

“我他妈爱死了看到你这副样子，被我搞得一团糟。”

“老天，给我点时间...”

Noel摇了摇头，尽管Liam的视线并不能捕捉到他这一动作。他将主唱弯起的膝盖向下压到触着了地板，微笑地看着它们肌肉松弛地向两侧分开。

“手脚并用，趴下来。”

Liam放声大笑起来。“就 _好像_ 我能做到一样。没看见吗？我他妈动不了。”

“我会扶着你的。”Noel将他翻了个面腹部朝下，Liam的精液或许已随着翻身的动作蹭到了地毯上的这一想法从他脑海里略过，这使他脸上禁不住浮现出一丝得意的微笑。他抚摸着Liam汗津津的后背，从他皮肤温暖光滑的触感中汲取到一丝安慰。

“说真的，Noel，现在先别进来...你说过我能休息一会儿的。”Liam愠怒地撅起嘴唇，费劲地抬起头看向吉他手。Noel透过他灰蓝色的瞳孔中依旧能够捕捉到泪水消失后残留的潮湿痕迹，但他的面部看起来却显得放松而平静。

“身上酸了是吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“嗯...”Noel又一次伸进手指扩张着Liam的后穴——那里又重新变得紧致了。

“傻逼——你他妈 _等等_ ！”

“嘘，现在还没到时候呢。你安静一会儿。”

“那你在——”

“你刚才表现得不错，乖孩子会得到奖励，不是吗？”

在年长一点的男人俯下身子也肚皮朝下趴在地面上时，Liam向他投去一个怀疑的眼神。“你他妈到底在干什—— _操！_ ”

Noel伸出舌头掠过Liam后庭的那一圈褶皱，使他缓慢地呻吟起来。

“ _Noel，Noel——_ ”

Noel缓慢而持续地动着舌头，清理着Liam的穴口。他咽下了那些白浊，甚至都不在乎这是否是件丢脸的事——想必此刻Liam也没功夫去分神在乎这些。他正不断地呻吟着他哥哥的名字，就好像这是他唯一能记起来的单词一样。当Noel闭紧嘴开始吮吸那个敏感的部位时，Liam大声——比他一整晚所发出的声音都要大——呻吟起来，几乎是在发出尖叫。

“操，不要停，不要停...”

Noel并不想就此停下，甚至都没有动过一丁点儿停下来的念头。他发觉自己已全心全意地专注于带给Liam身体上的欢愉。此时此刻，一切痛苦都已烟消云散，这些年来所有的愤怒与怨恨也早已失去了意义，因为所有这一切都比不上听着Liam哀叫着自己的名字，看着他颤抖地抬高臀部，似乎依旧在渴求着更多。于是Noel将他的双腿向外分得更开了些，将舌头探进他股间的那道缝隙，来回伸缩地抽插起来，他的弟弟几乎因他这一举动而他妈的 _呜咽_ 出声。

Liam的脑袋不受控制般地向后仰起而后又甩到胸前，呜咽着 _操，Noel，操，Noel，操_ ，而与此同时Noel意识到这句话与他早已习惯于听到的那句 _操你的，Noel_ 相比显得如此相似却又如此截然不同，这使他在心中暗自得意地偷笑起来。

他的舌头又在Liam的臀缝间缓慢而深长地舔了一下，在穴口留下一个吻，然后终于抬起了头。

“你喜欢这个吧，嗯？”

他弟弟的身体战栗着，呼出的气息喷洒在身下的地毯上。“我都忘了那是什么感觉了，你这家伙。”

“噢，那你知道 _我_ 似乎还记得什么吗？”

“什——什么。”

“这些总是能把你搞得多么兴奋，饥渴地等着被 _干_ 。”

那双纯净温柔的蓝色大眼睛向上对上了他的目光。“Noel。”

“嗯？”

“...先再多来几次，行吗？”

Noel的脸上浮现出一抹微笑，心想自己现在稍微让步一些也没什么大不了的。他不发一言，只是又倾身向前继续了先前嘴上的动作，与此同时用大拇指轻抚着Liam的皮肤。他满意地感觉到Liam的身体在自己的舔弄下逐渐放松下来，穴口随着他舌尖的动作顺从地一张一合。

“太棒了，太棒了，太棒了，太棒了， _太棒了——_ ”

“嘘，你这贱人...难道你想让邻居们都听见吗？”这句话更多地仅仅是在装样子，因为毫无疑问，Noel当然很清楚Liam足够富裕，能把家里的墙壁装修成足够隔音的厚度，并且可喜的是，此时此刻房间里就只有他们两个人。

但Liam在他眼前不断变换着样貌。忽然之间，他又变回了那个十八岁的青年，依旧住在妈妈家里，没有组建乐队，而且也没有人会在乎他到底是谁。

（Noel在乎。Noel会向地球上的每个人宣布他 _一点儿_ 都不在乎那小子。没有人会直接当着他的面发出询问，但同样，他们也 _都_ 会在心里暗暗感到疑惑， _为什么关于他弟弟的事情他总是会絮絮叨叨地说个不停？_ ）

 

 _  
“他们说我对你_ 着迷 _了。”_

_“什么？”_

_“Michael，还有Conner，他们所有人——他们问我能不能别老再提起你了。”_

_Liam十二岁了，最近Noel越来越强烈地感受到那小子正在变得愈发令人难以忍受。_

_也同样是从最近开始Liam对他的奚落与嘲讽变得愈发怪异起来，尽管在正常时间点一个头脑正常的人看来那些话是惹人喜爱并且毫无恶意的——当然这一切得建立在它们并不是直接关于你他妈的亲哥哥的基础之上。Liam根本不清楚自己说出的那些言论究竟潜藏着多么巨大的危险，因为他甚至连眼睛都不眨一下就能他妈——老天，说出这种话简直让Noel生不如死，但有些时候Noel可以发誓那小子是在和自己_ 调情 _。_

_当然，他做出这些并非有意。这个事实显而易见的程度与Noel告诉自己Liam做出这一切的原因仅仅是为了让自己感到不舒服——但他很清楚不是这样的——的轻易程度不相上下。这样一来这一切就都显得无伤大雅了，这令Noel不禁开始琢磨是不是每对有着这种年龄差的兄弟姐妹之间都会发生这种事情——假如这种孩子气的崇拜与模仿到最后总是会转变为对兄长的一种幼稚的迷恋之情——一定是这样，这一切很快就会过去的。_

_（五年后，当他浑身被温水打湿站在浴缸里，将他的弟弟顶在墙上干的时候，他告诉自己那一切并没有过去；那一切也_ 不会 _过去，当他射在Liam体内时，Noel不甘心地接受了这个事实。）_

_“他们说我是个怪胎，Noel。”Liam蹙起了眉头。“但我只是——只是很爱你，这样子。”_

_“他们说得对。”_

_“什么？”_

_“你_ 就是 _个怪胎，”Noel讥讽道，就好像他自己不是一样。_

_“我才不是！”_

_“你就是。”_

_Noel在开玩笑——好吧，是有那么一点儿开玩笑的意思，但这句话并非出于恶意——而Liam竟然把那句话当真了，他对待所有事情都总是过分认真了。“你个傻逼！至少——至少我他妈不弹吉他！怪胎！你肯定还对着你那些The Smiths唱片里的图撸过——”_

_现在Noel他妈的受够了。年长一点的男孩狠狠地一把将Liam从他的床铺一侧推倒在地上，使他狼狈地摔成一团，大叫了起来。_

_“我恨你！”Liam爬起身来抓过Noel的足球朝他扔去，又向他扔了一只鞋、一包烟、一件夹克衫、另一只鞋以及他自己的书包。在Liam难以捉摸的一系列动作当中Noel很难看清他脸上的表情，但那个愚蠢的小家伙已经哭了起来。_

_Noel极力想控制住自己不去那么做——他知道Liam肯定会因此而恨他的，但他就是控制不住——在躲过了第三只朝他扔过来的鞋之后，Noel放声笑了出来。_

_Liam如同Noel侮辱了他所珍视的一切事物那样倒抽了一口气，冲他大喊着“你个卑鄙小人！”然后冲出了房间，“砰”地一声甩上了房门。他_ 痛恨 _被嘲笑，对它的痛恨程度几乎超过了Noel所能对他做的任何事情。_

_这也恰恰是Noel选择去嘲笑他的原因。_

_Noel收敛了笑容，感觉心里空落落的。他犹豫着究竟要不要告诉Liam，其实别人也觉得他对Liam着迷了。_

 

“我才不在乎他们能不能听见，”Liam粗声粗气地说道，“反正他们都会嫉妒的。”

“是啊，我很相信这一点。”

“来吧，操，别让我等着...”

（就好像Noel能再忍一秒似的。）

他最后一次带着渴望之情凝视着Liam肿胀的、已经被扩张完毕的湿漉漉的穴口，口中发出一声叹息，然后将自己的阴茎握在了手里，毫无征兆地开始将顶端朝里面顶去。

Liam立刻被吓了一大跳。“你他妈干什么呢？！”

“...我在干你，这难道不是显而易见的吗？”

“不，不要——”

“你不能让我先试试吗？要知道，其实你那儿比你想象的要更湿一点儿。”

Noel看到Liam把手探到背后，喘息着用指尖轻轻试探着自己的穴口，这使他禁不住低声咒骂起来。 _因为我说的是对的。_ 这时候他弟弟抬头扫视着他的脸，恳求着无声地说 _现在你可以进来了，只要小心点就成。_

“你知道我会好好照顾你的，亲爱的。”Noel俯下身子缩短了与Liam之间的距离，一边对他耳语道。随后他便直起腰来一鼓作气地挺进去，将自己胯间欲望的一半没入身下人的后穴。

不幸的是，他之前的判断 _并不_ 准确。Liam呼吸一滞，随即便向后探出一只手，几乎使出吃奶的力气想把Noel从自己身体内推出去。

“对不起，”在把阴茎向后抽出来时Noel对Liam说道，“老天，没关系的。”他用一只手轻抚着主唱的后腰，另一只手则胡乱摸索着打开了装有润滑剂瓶子的盖子，蘸了一点在老二上捋了几把——见此情景Liam局促不安地扭动着身体——几乎是立刻就又挺了进去。

“ _操！_ ”Liam又一次失声喊了出来，声音比往常要他妈高了一个八度。“噢，操，Noel...”

“疼吗？还是爽？”

“都——都有吧。 _唔嗯——_ ”

“妈的，你可真紧。 _老天啊。_ ”

吉他手挺得更深了一些，保持着短而疾的节奏将自己一寸寸地挤入那个狭窄温热的甬道。他终于整根没入，一动不动地保持了这个姿势一段时间，骨盆贴着Liam的臀部。与此同时Liam微微张着嘴，双眼紧闭。

“你知道你现在看起来有多他妈棒吗？”

“Noel...”

“又被塞得满满当当。你肯定很怀念这种感觉吧？”

“操...你就...”

“这些年来光靠手指还差点意思，不是吗。”

Liam咬牙切齿地低声怒斥：“闭嘴，直接 _干_ 我就得了。”

Noel听从Liam的话并不常见，他这辈子就没怎么听过，但 _当然_ ，他俩心中的头等大事也是会有重叠的时候的，所以Noel照着Liam说的做了。他牢牢抓住了Liam的臀部，把老二抽了出来，仅仅给了他弟弟一秒钟时间屏住呼吸，就又猛地插了进去。Liam他妈的——当Noel的粗长摩擦着他的前列腺时他 _惊叫_ 了一声。随即，Noel用掌跟托起主唱的背部，将他的屁股略微向上翘起，使自己能够更不费力地撞击着他体内的那一点。

“跟我说点什么吧Liam，来吧。”Noel感觉自己已濒临高潮的边缘，如果他就要这么射出来的话，他希望是在听着Liam令人心满意足的荤话的时候。

“很——很爽，Noel...”

“是吗？再多说说。跟我说说你觉得哪儿爽了 。”

“我喜欢...喜欢你这么填满我，还有就是你，类似，很 _暖和..._ ”

“你他妈也挺暖和的，小子。”

Liam不由自主地发出呻吟，按照Noel律动的节奏动着自己的臀部，沉浸在身体上的快感之中。Noel寻思着是他刚才用舌头才让Liam现在变得如此性奋。嗯，很好。他知道无论如何那肯定会管用的——他的嘴总是能够最好地使Liam那地方变得松弛起来。

年轻一点的男人夹紧了自己的后穴，火热的肠壁包裹着Noel的勃起，这使他从喉咙深处溢出一声呻吟。“ _操_ ，Liam，再来一次。”Liam呜咽着顺从地照做了，搭在浴室地毯上的手用力而变得指节发白。Noel朝身后瞥了一眼，满意地看到Liam因快感而蜷起了脚趾。“还需要别的什么吗，亲爱的？”

“需要， _靠_ 。摸——摸摸我。快点，你——你个混蛋—— _噢——_ ”

一开始Noel先抚弄了一会儿Liam的囊袋，用手将它们托起，手掌在上面慢慢地摩挲起来。Liam的这一部分身体没怎么得到过Noel的关注，但他已下定决心这是他们最后一次滚在一起—— _但愿如此吧，_ 潜意识里他如是想道——所以这一次，他想给予Liam比过去自己愿意给他的更多的东西。

接下来，他的双手移向了自己弟弟的阴茎，在感觉到那里又一次被前液濡湿后极力忍住了自己想要呻吟出声的冲动。Noel在满十九岁之前就学会了怎样去抚慰自己，但直到后来他才认识到再没有哪个家伙会像Liam那样湿得一塌糊涂。他只睡过一个也会湿成那样的家伙，但他长得可比自己那个小弟弟差远了。

Noel一般慢悠悠地爱抚着Liam的身体，一边向前动着臀部挺至深处。Liam面朝下因地毯的阻隔而变得模糊不清的喘息与呻吟充斥着他的耳朵。

“为了我再射出来一次吧，我知道你能做到。”

一边喘息一边呜咽着，Liam朝着Noel的方向动着臀部，一次、两次、三次，将Noel的阴茎一次又一次地深入自己体内，然后他终于攀上了顶峰。

释放出来的那一刻他气喘吁吁地叫着 _Noel, Noel, Noel_ ，微张的双唇上残留的津液蹭在了身下的地毯上。睁开双眼后，Liam对上了Noel看向自己的目光。在Noel眼中他看上去好似正在融化一样，此刻他仿佛在散发出一种莫名的吸引力，吸引着Noel低下头去，将两人的唇瓣贴合在一起。

Noel从方才的一吻中抽离出来，使出全身力气用自己沾满了精液的手掌扇向了Liam的臀部。

“ _操！_ ”Liam愠怒地看向了Noel，但此刻他早已筋疲力尽，因此对于Noel的这一举动并不能做不出什么实质性的反抗，“你个变态。”

“要让我射在里面吗？”Noel稍稍向上抬起了Liam的臀部，感受着他的身体似乎要在今晚的第二次高潮后如同一栋摇摇欲坠的危楼般轰然倒塌。按理来说，抬起Liam的身体时Noel应该会感受到他的体重，但不知为何，此刻他的身体却似乎 _轻飘飘_ 的失去了重量——他的身体僵硬了片刻后，全身的肌肉就完完全全地松懈下来，后庭的那个小口也松弛了下来，让年长一些的男人轻易地深入进去；那圈已经充血肿胀的褶皱在Noel欲望的笼罩之下显得格外赏心悦目。

“来吧。”Liam怒气冲冲地说道，似乎是在发出挑战一般。

正如Liam一样，Noel总是乐于面对恰到好处的挑战。

（实际上，并不是在说现在 _这个_ 是一个挑战——交待在他弟弟那光滑温热的甬道里一点也不困难，从来就算不上是件难事。）

“就快了，”在感觉到Liam稍稍动了动身子时Noel喃喃地说着——Liam已经被操弄得筋疲力尽的身体此刻或许开始有点不太配合，对接下来Noel的入侵颇为敏感。“马上——”

“ _求你快点_ ，Noel——”Liam低语道。紧接着两人的目光在空中交汇， _这_ 就他妈的足够了。

突然间Liam的脸在Noel面前起了变化，甚至比这些日子里来已经发生在他身上的变化还要巨大。他变成了Sara，又变回了Liam，变成Sara，再变回Liam。然后他又从Liam变成了Lousie——变回Liam，再变成Meg、Sara，然后又一次变回了Liam，紧接着是Clint、Lousie、Sara、Daine、 _Patsy_ ，然后是那个让他失去处子之身的姑娘，再然后又变成了一具陌生身体上的一张不知名的男性面孔，最后他变回了Liam、Liam、 _Liam_ ——

Noel咬紧了牙关，指甲近乎野蛮地划过Liam的脊背，使Liam痛呼出声，力道大到足以在上面留下一串伤痕；他很确定要是自己的指甲再长一些的话，或许就会在Liam光裸的脊背上留下一连串的血痕了。他几乎是想要，他妈的 _需要_ 去宣誓对于这位主唱的所有权。最后他做出了妥协，俯下身去啃咬吮吸着Liam肩膀上的皮肤，向前挺弄着臀部，感觉到自己已渐渐到达了高潮。

高潮的到来比很长一段时间内他所做过的任何事情都让他感到更加宽慰与安心。Liam的身体包裹着他让他释放出最后一滴精液，然后他又在Liam体内进进出出了几回，感觉到自己的阴茎逐渐疲软下来。

从Liam身体里退出来的时候，他的小弟弟小声呻吟着。Noel钦佩于自己方才是如何操弄着身下的人，口中发出无声的咒骂。

“妈的——把你自己合上，天呐，Liam。别把那些都漏出来，我想让我射出来的那点东西能安安稳稳地待在你身体里面。”

“我...我——”

“妈的——你看起来就像你正...等着再他妈接纳第二根屌一样。”Noel将指尖滑过Liam屁股上正在逐渐褪色的手印——那里因他留下的精液依旧显得黏糊糊的。“你还会像个婊子一样叫个不停吗？”

“快他妈闭嘴吧。”Liam喃喃地说着，转移了视线。当Noel伸出大拇指用指腹抵住那圈粉色的褶皱时Liam闭紧了双眼。在把手挪开后一股精液从Liam的后穴里滴了出来，Noel“啧啧”地咂咂嘴，一边摇了摇头。

“连存都存不住，是吧？”

“别——别那么跟我说话，你这家伙。”Liam的声音听起来充满了挫败感，这几乎使Noel的心隐隐作痛起来。

Noel几乎是不由自主地握紧了拳头，指甲嵌入了自己的掌心，与此同时他剩下的精液从Liam轻颤着的身体里滴了出来。他看着那孩子—— _他现在还依旧是个孩子吗？_ ——任由自己疲倦得令人难以置信的身体瘫软在地板上，这使他心底涌上一股怜悯之情。

Noel咽下了喉咙里逐渐发酵的恐惧之情。“你他妈...确实，为我做得很好，你知道的。”

“...我知道，我知道。”

“很好。”

 

__

_All the things I didn’t mean to say_

_所有我并非出于故意说出_

_I didn’t mean to do_

_出于故意做出的事情_

_There were things you didn’t need to say_

_皆为你不必言说之事_

_Did you mean to?_

_你是否出于故意？_

_Me too_

_我的答案与你无异_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

他用两根手指摩挲着Liam肩膀上新形成的淤伤，两人都发出了满足的轻哼。

“我得回家了，”Noel轻声说道，他的语调暴露了心中的懊悔之情——并不是为了他们方才的所作所为懊悔，而是因为他必须离开、无法与Liam一直待在一起的这一事实。但这一晚甜蜜的气氛也很快就急转直下，降到了冰点。

Liam翻了个身背朝下，用胳膊肘撑着上半身坐了起来。“这他妈是 _为什么？_ 来吧...陪着我，在这儿住一晚上吧。”这听起来是句略显哀伤的抱怨，Noel对此再熟悉不过了。

年长一些的男人皱起了脸，一瞬间脸上浮现出一丝困惑之情。“你他妈说什么呢？听着，我不知道你在玩什么把戏，但我太太还在家里等着我呢。你已经爽过了，而且Debbie马上就该回来了。”

“谁？”

“很有意思。”Noel环顾四周寻找着自己的衬衣，最后终于在卧室门口找到了被丢在地上的那件衣服。“老天，我会让你把欠我的这笔账还给我的，我发誓。”

“怎么还？”Liam笑了起来，舌头顶起半面腮。“等下次我来的时候你自己决定吧，我发誓，Noely。”

（这个昵称已经太久没有从他弟弟的嘴里说出来过了，因此搞了他一个措手不及，使Noel感觉到自己浑身的血液一时间以更快的速度在血管内轰鸣着流淌而过，内脏也不受控制般地翻搅了起来。）

吉他手把自己撕烂了的带扣衬衣向Liam扔去，身子却依旧躺在地毯上。“ _下_ 次？”

“...说真的，你这家伙，已经很晚了，就待在这儿吧。”Liam抱怨道，“我知道我的床太小了，但是我想——操，Noel，你都好久没在这儿睡过了。”他皱起了眉，眼神低垂了下去。

Noel瞥了一眼他右边摆着的那张加州特大号双人床，寻思着Liam这家伙是不是脑子有点糊涂了。

“我很抱歉。”才不抱歉，Noel心想。“真的。”一点儿都不觉得抱歉，他向自己保证道。

“你会很快回来吗？”

Noel想不出该怎样回答，便索性保持了沉默，起身来到Liam的衣柜前去找件能穿的上衣。衣柜里挂着的那些衣服看上去有一半都是Liam自己的，但Noel认为他们俩有时候肯定在同一家店里买过衣服。除此之外，Liam模仿他已经——多长时间来着——已经有45年了，所以这一切倒也说得通。他找到了一件质地柔软、前胸处有口袋的黑色T恤，比较简单的款式。 _而且也不是Pretty Green的，谢天谢地。_

（把这件衣服套过头顶的时候，他不得不注意到这件衣服的领口闻起来和 _他_ 一样，进一步意识到从他们第一次接吻的那天起，他那个小弟弟身上的气味就没怎么变过。）

“咱妈说她很想你。”

“那肯定的... _所有_ 人都想我。我刚巡演回来，还记得吗？”

“嗯——不记得。”

“我得走了。”

Liam盯着他，试图做出一个既沮丧又愤怒的表情。“别再去巡演了。我不喜欢你身边的那群傻逼们。”

Noel发现自己现在是那样的不知所措，甚至都做不到开口反驳。“晚安，Liam——”

“你会来看我乐队的演出吗？”这个问题提出得太突然了——要不是Noel没有对Liam了如指掌的话，这句话一定会把他搞个措手不及的。

“...好吧，”于是他这样说道，但愿这能让主唱把嘴闭上。把时间浪费在这种东扯西扯上是毫无用处的。他弟弟说的这句话听起来含混不清，Noel没想到自己之前竟然一直都没注意到这一点，然后他感到胃里一阵翻江倒海。老天， _难道他这一整晚都是处在醉酒的状态下吗？_

“在Boardwalk，我们超牛逼的，我发誓，你到时候就看着吧。”

 _Boardwalk。你正跃跃欲试。_ 不过反正他现在也都是在和别人合作。“你的歌都不错吗？”

“是啊。不过还能再好一点。”

“嗯，你需要一个好点的词曲作者，或者你能不能再努力一点儿，自己写歌？”

“我是自己写的！”

“你确定没人帮你？”

“好吧...Bonehead负责写吉他的那部分，你知道的。但是我也，嗯，帮忙了，这样子。”

“...是啊，”Noel叹了口气，觉得自己现在说话听起来也有点含混不清了，他可不记得自己喝过酒。他必须得回家了。他觉得自己可能有点生病了。他受够这一切了——“好了，小子，我走了。”

“傻逼，”年轻一点的男人嘟哝道，脸上浮现出失望的神情，就好像之前他真觉得自己会赢下这一轮说服Noel留下来一样。“那就亲一下，来吧。”

Noel俯下身子碰上了Liam的嘴唇，和他交换了一个纯洁的、短暂的吻。

Liam尝起来像是泡泡糖和香烟混合在一起的味道。

 

_  
"Noel..."_

_其实Noel第一次没听见Liam在叫他。那孩子的声音的声音可以说是混进了他梦境的最后一缕，渐渐将他从梦乡中拽了出来。_

_“Noel!”_

_Liam的声音听起来比本应的位置要更近一些；他应该在房间另一边呢。但当Noel睁开眼睛时，他就在那儿：坐在年长一点的男孩的床边缘，趴在他身上。_

_“Noel——”_

_“操——怎么了？你要干嘛？”_

_“做了个噩梦。”Liam哼哼唧唧地说道。_

_“哦是吗，”Noel翻了个身面向了墙，“回床上去。”_

_然后他的肩膀上便挨了一下子。“混账！我说我做了个噩梦！难道你就不问问我做了什么噩梦吗？！”_

_基于他的行为，你可能会认为Liam八岁；但并不是，他已经十五岁了，这些废话从他嘴里说出来就显得有些幼稚了。_

_（这种情况发生得太经常了。）_

_“我才不在乎那个梦是关于什么的，”Noel平板地说道。“而且我没心情跟你玩什么愚蠢的猜谜游戏。”_

_“闭嘴，你个混蛋。是关于——”_

_“要知道，有人早上还得去上班呢，你个贱人。让我睡觉，要不然我他妈就打晕你了。”Noel的这句话里只有浓浓的睡意，缺少了威慑力，而且他发现自己在Liam面前做出了让步，就像他这些日子有时候会做的那样。_

_“有人死了。”Liam突然说道。_

_“...什么？”_

_“在-在我梦里，对。那个人，应该，是爱尔兰人什么的。我们也在那儿，家里所有人都在。”_

_一时间Liam陷入了沉默，Noel和他一起坐在那片寂静之中。他本能地想要拉住Liam的手，但最终还是克制住了自己。_

_“Noel，”Liam悲伤地悄声道。_

_Noel皱起了眉。“那个梦是关于什么的，小孩。”_

_“你当时也在...你当时也在那儿，在房间对面。我们俩...年纪一样大，不知道为什么。而且——我想跟你说话但是...你听不见——或者说，就像，不愿意听，我也不知道。”Liam皱起了脸，向上翻着眼睛，似乎正在试图努力回忆起这段转瞬即逝的记忆的更多内容。“妈妈说...妈妈说你不想跟我说话。”_

_“这是为什么？”_

_“不知道，”Liam说道，听起来悲伤而又脆弱。那仅仅是一场梦而已，但从他的行为来看的话，不明真相的人一定会认为那是真实发生过的。Liam皱着眉头，看起来眉心那两道因挤压而产生的沟壑似乎要在他的脸上永久扎根一般。“你...天呐，Noel。”_

_他把头埋在了自己兄长的臂膀之中，Noel也并没有推开他。_

_“你不再喜欢我了。”_

_“嘘。”_

_“你——操，你_ 不会 _不跟我说话的吧。我他妈不会让你这么干的，是吧？”_

_“好，”Noel喃喃道。Liam在他身侧蠕动着把自己调整到一个舒服的姿势，然后又不知不觉地陷入到了睡梦之中，在他哥哥的怀里。_

_Noel用手将他额前的碎发向后捋了捋，就像往常他父亲回到家时他会做的那样。尽管在那些时候，真正需要安抚的其实是Noel, Pual和Peggy——但那时的Liam也同样是那样的脆弱。小Liam，那个敏感的小男孩。_

_当他的弟弟开始长大——他已经破了处，说话的时候也不再会总是因为变声而破音，甚至脸上也长出了小绒毛——Noel几乎要被心底那种对Liam的病态欲望所吞噬，同时也知晓这种欲望同样已深深背负在Liam的双肩。但此时此刻，那种平日里如影随形的欲望却已不见踪影。他只能感觉到，缩在他怀里的是一个茫然无措的小男孩，因他的噩梦——失去家人，失去Noel的噩梦——而感到恐惧与孤独。_

_这太糟糕了——年长一点的男孩不情愿地意识到自己是这个世界上他弟弟最想要拥有的——在“拥有”这个词每一种可能的意义上来说——比其他一切人一切事都要重要。但此时此刻，Noel对身旁的那人所能感受到的就只有那种正常而自然的、家庭成员间的关爱，这不禁使他松了口气。接下来将近一个小时的轻轻安抚——手指穿过他的发丝抚摸着他的头发，轻柔地在他头顶落下亲吻——之后，Noel终于又阖上了双眼，心不在焉地希望那个小孩能感觉到自己的这一系列小小的安抚性动作，尽管他已沉沉地陷入了睡梦之中。_

 

现在是凌晨五点钟，Noel突然在床上惊醒，身上浸满了冷汗。在回想起来自己昨晚是在哪度过的之前——头顶的天花板看起来十分陌生， _这他妈是怎么回事_ ——他几乎忘了自己身处何处。然后，我的天，我的天——Sara睡在他的左边——他觉得自己快他妈的吐了。

于是他冲进浴室，一边在心里向着一个并不存在的神祈祷他脖子上没有吻痕——虽然说他并不记得Liam在他脖子上留下过什么吻痕；另外，他对头天晚上的记忆是一团浆糊，缺失的那些片段让他感到十分不自在。

_我是喝醉了吗？_

他甚至都记不起来自己是怎么到Liam家去的。他越想这件事，就甚至连Liam家到底 _在_ 哪都不记得了。

_他当时喝醉了吗？_

他的那件带扣衬衣同他的袜子和牛仔裤一起在他脚边的地毯上堆成一堆。衬衫完好无损，没有被撕破，扣子都一颗不少——他数了一次、两次、三次——而且上面也看不到任何血迹。

他记不起来自己是怎么回到家的了。

 _泡泡糖和香烟。_ 他当时吻了Liam的嘴唇，然后…就走了？是这样吗？肯定是这样的——他已经回家了，所以当时他肯定是离开了。 _真的？_ 他感觉自己下一秒就要吐了。这是他的房子。这是他的家。

_咱妈说她很想你。_

Noel甚至都不知道Liam在哪里。

Liam之前跟多少人上过床？有多少年了？Noel上过他几回？他们接过多少次吻，拉过多少次手——有多少次他们在酒店房间的同一张床上相拥入眠？ _何时何地？何人何事？最重要的是，为什么？_

天啊，Noel感到一阵头晕眼花，腿也在发着抖，他不得在浴缸边缘坐下来好稳定住自己的身躯，瞪大了眼睛一眨不眨——有多少次Louise跟他说过Liam对他没好处，他应该为了自己好而远离他？太多次了；还有Meg，太多次了；以及Sara——

_然后我听了他们的话。_

又有多少次Liam就如同这次一样猝不及防地闯入Noel的梦中？

Noel回到了卧室，依旧在发着抖。他意识到自己没穿衣服，而那件黑色T恤并不存在，Liam的气味也并不存在。 _至少，并不在这里。_ 他想知道在现实生活中Liam身上的气味是否与他昨晚闻到的无异，但不知怎么，他就是 _知道_ ，闻起来是一样的。

Noel伸手拿起放在床头柜上的手机，轻轻在床边坐下来，叹了口气。他小心翼翼地不去吵醒Sara——并不想跟她解释自己现在正处于一种怎样的状况。她甚至都不知道他会梦到Liam。

 _J, K, L, Liam。_ 没有姓。不需要备注上姓。

不管他多少次删除联系人，它最后总是会再回到他的手机里。有时候他是从自己母亲那里得到的这串号码，但通常情况下，当他在信息栏往下划的时候，它就在那里，一个没有备注的电话号码。一连串单方面的、自说自话般的消息，全都是 _生日快乐Rkid，_ 或者是 _圣诞快乐你个守财奴，_ 有时候就是一串随机的、没有任何实际意义的字母。Noel放弃了去猜测那些究竟是放在兜里不小心挤到的还是故意用胳膊肘戳的。

以前当他感到尤其愤怒、怨恨的时候，他曾经屏蔽过这个号码。有时候这种状态会连续保持好几个月，他想知道在此期间Liam用那个号码给他发了多少条信息，但是都被他屏蔽了根本没有机会看见。

_Liam_

_编辑_

_删除联系人_

Noel给手机插上电源充电，把它又放回到了床头柜上。他从最上层的抽屉里拿出药瓶，吞下一粒海乐神【译者注：海乐神(Halcion)，一种安眠药】，又躺回到床上去。

就像以往梦见Liam的每个夜晚那样，他闭紧了眼睛，数到了149，然后感觉到自己的意识逐渐模糊，沉入了睡梦当中；尽管平时他从不做祈祷这种事情，但他在脑海中恳求着上天， _把我带回到他身边吧，哪怕一小会也行，_ 不管与此同时他的理智有 _多么_ 强烈地反复告诫着自己，不要再那样做了。

 

_  
I could dream all night, dream all night_

_我真想整晚都陷于梦境，整晚都陷于梦境_

_I've been dreaming all night, dreaming all night_

_我整晚都陷于梦境，整晚都陷于梦境_

_I've been dreaming_

_我一直都陷于梦境_

_Dreaming_

_陷于梦境_

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】我真的好TM抱歉这篇文最后写成了这样，变成了最最狗血的剧情！但要是结尾不这么写的话就更OOC了，所以我必须得想方设法把结尾圆回来2333  
> Ballball大家给我评论吧，让我知道你们喜欢这篇文（或者不喜欢也行！）评论真的对我来说很有意义  
> :^)感谢大家能看完我这篇又臭又长的文！你们对文章的反应是唯一能激励我接着发文的原因，再次万分感谢大家的支持，<3  
> 再来废话几句： _刚_ 翻到Frank在唱Ivy这首歌之前说的话，发现竟然莫名契合这篇文？！“这是我对我们有时候怎样重温记忆的一种看法，这个过程并不是线性的。我们不是在跟自己讲述这个故事，我们自己很清楚故事的走向是怎样的，我们只是在看着它被暴露在聚光灯下。”


End file.
